Hear My Heart Cry, See My Soul Bleed
by xSynderella.Dreamsx
Summary: Adrienne Ramirez was about to finally break free and do what she always wanted to do but why were there always obstacles? OC Batista, Shawn Michaels, HHH, Orton, Cena, Flair others!
1. Crossroads and Goodbyes

Hear My Heart Cry, See My Soul Bleed

Hear My Heart Cry, See My Soul Bleed.

"_I Love you Daddy!" Cried the 7 year old with eyes filled to the brim with tears_

"_I Love you too Melon" he replied as he saw the innocent angel in front of him being led away by her mother_

_He called her melon as she had grown a weird obsession with it during the summer they had spent together on the road. For 3 months out of a year he could be the father he was dying to be but her mother made it hard. _

"_Daddy, why can't I stay with you?!" the little girl yelled with the tears sliding down her face. For some reason she never wanted to leave and it wasn't just because they don't get see each other much but there was pain in her eyes that was riddled with fear but he didn't want to ask, maybe because he didn't know to know the answer._

_At 7 years old, her soul was tortured beyond his knowledge._

"Daddy!!" screeched the newly turned 25 year old

His conversation with Paul "Triple H" Lesvque and Randy Orton was interrupted as she flew herself into his arms

"Melon, what are you doing here?" said the shocked superstar

"Nice to see you too Daddy! What? It's only been a year since you last saw me and you're already wanting me to leave?" she giggled

"I didn't think you'd be here till tomorrow darlin' is all"

"Well…… SURPRISE!!" She flew her arms open and with that gesture her father picked her up and swung her round before setting her down.

"I decided to come see you before your match plus I wanted to see uncle Ric because he's been hounding me near enough every day. Jeez I thought Paris was far away but it weren't an obstacle for Ric" She laughed along with the 3 superstars

"Adrienne?" Paul quizzically interrupted

"Sorry Uncle Paul" she threw her arms around his neck as he squeezed her. She then left the comfort of his arms to hug her best friend, Randy Orton; they had been best friends ever since they were little.

"How are ya Adrienne" he said with a smile

"Great" shooting back the same smile.

Adrienne Ramírez was 25 years old and a semi-famous fashion photographer, meaning people who are involved or know about fashion know who she is. No one knows who her father is as her family isn't one she likes to make conversation about. She took her last name from her mother as she thought she would get picked on if she used 'Hickenbottom'.

Adrienne was 5'7 with Spanish glowing skin that any women would kill for, even Jennifer Lopez asked how she got it and Adrienne just replied "I got it from my momma" which was true but that was the only time she would ever talk about her mother. She has deep blue eyes that showed a hint of green when she was angry and as expected; the Latina's curves rivalled those of Marilyn Monroe.

Those in the wrestling business had expected her to follow in her fathers footsteps as she was trained by some of the best in the business and she wanted too but her mother shot down that idea as soon as it was mentioned so her mother had made her enrolled in college. With that, she decided on Photography. Why? You ask, well sorry to tell you this but she had no idea either but on the up side she had made a successful go of it.

"Adrienne!"

Her father clicked his fingers in front of her face as the four had sat down in his locker room; she had drifted off into her own little world as per usual.

"Sorry" She giggled "I was having me a daydream"

"So how was Paris?" Paul asked

"Yeah, was good, I suppose" she sighed sadly

"So you're not liking rubbing shoulders with the rich and famous? You told me you loved it last week and couldn't get enough of it" Randy raised one eyebrow after finishing his sentence.

"Don't get me wrong, I loved every minute of it and Marc Jacobs gave me so many clothes that I wont need to shop for another year but strangely I felt so pleased when it was over" She sighed again before adding "I don't know what's going on with me lately guys. I feel like i'm at a crossroads and don't know which direction to turn, ya know? And I've been offered two wonderful jobs but both with two completely different directions….. And consequences if I may say so"

"Oh Melon" Shawn quietly replied after taking in the sadness in her eyes

"My Little girls growing up, huh. Well all I can say is listen to your heart. What does it say when you think of the jobs?"

"One makes me feel that I should do it for my career and that it would be a missed opportunity and a once in a lifetime opportunity. The other job, is kinda the same but my heart feels more into it and more alive with passion than a night with Dane Cook"

Paul and Randy started laughing hysterically at the look on Shawn's face. Priceless.

As tears were slipping down their faces, a knock came at the door in which 3 content faces followed and as soon as Ric Flair walked through that door, like superwoman, she flew into his arms, not registering who else had walked in.

"I see you made it babygirl" he said ecstatically

"Uh-huh. Wouldn't do it for anyone else uncle" she beamed before looking at the two new faces. She didn't really know them, she'd seen them on T.V or walk past her when she visited but never spoken to them. Which is kinda weird as she _is_ Shawn Michael's eldest daughter. Ric seemed to read her mind and started the introductions.

"Dave, John, This is Adrienne Ramírez. Shawn's daughter" he said watching her size them up. His laughter filled the room as he already knew she was thinking how she could hurt them if they were to hurt her father.

"Pleasure to meet you" they said in unison

Adrienne simply replied with "I'm sure it is"

Adrienne simply watched the men engross in a conversation about Ric and Shawn's match later that night. Wait. Did I forget to mention it was WRESTLEMANIA? Oops. Sorry. She twitched when she heard part of the conversation about a following storyline, which she didn't like the sounds of. It was her time to talk now.

" WAIT!" all six men turned to the Latina but some looked more cautious as the green flickering in her deep blue eyes "Your telling me that your going into a storyline with him?" she perfectly manicured nails directed toward Dave Batista

"Dad, You may still be _Mr Wrestlemania_ but your not 23 anymore. Your 43 years old, what if you get hurt or even worse…… He falls on you!"

The men started laughing which caused her to laugh a little but she was still serious.

"We're professional's sweetheart, don't worry about it. Plus I have a lot of respect for your father and I wouldn't hurt him" Staring into the beauty's eyes, Dave flashed a heart melting smile.

"_Owen Hart was also a professional_" she mumbled quietly

"But he fell from a 78ft fall hun, it a different situation" they fell silent with thoughts of Owen popped in their heads before Ric continued "Wait! Why aren't you worried about me hurting him?"

"You're a gentle giant with the giant bit being not so true" she nodded knowingly with a laugh that earned chuckles around the room

"I've gotta go prep myself for tonight guys. Nice to meet you Adrienne" John rose and walked out

"I agree" Paul quickly stood up "I think we all should"

"Hey, Adrienne is it ok if I watch your dads and Ric's match with you?" Dave looked at her

"Sure but I was gonna watch it in the Gorilla with Rebecca and Ric's family. You can join" She smiled

"Good, I'll meet you there at the start of the match" Dave walked out to prepare for his match

Adrienne looked at her father and Ric before gently taking Ric's hand, looking into his eyes

"Tonight Ric, you're going to be the Showstopper" She said with tear filled eyes

**Hey Guys!! This is my first fan fic. I actually didn't think I would write one but here it is. I'm starting off with ric's retirement cause it fits in with what i'm going to do with it. I'm gonna try and write as much as I can in this next two day as poss cause ive got so many ideas in my head right now. Please R&R as I would love to hear what you've got to say. Sorry if its starting off slow but as it picks up. You'll understand more. **_**xxHungryEyesxx**_


	2. Daddy, They Broke Me

Batista saw her perfect silhouette before he even saw her. When she did come into view, she left him breathless. She had changed from her shirt and jeans relaxed look and decided on a classy but sexy dress. It was grey that buttoned down to the bottom of her stomach; the top of her dress was rimmed with black and showed her curves off perfectly. It stopped tightly above her knees. Her accessories were black, the belt sat perfectly under her breasts. She wore black strappy Jimmy Choos and painted her nails black. She looked stunning and even she knew that.

Adrienne turned her head, with her loose curls now flowing over her shoulders, as she saw Dave walk toward her she couldn't help but think _"damn!" _

With him now standing at her side, he chuckled as he heard what she said

"Hello to you too" he said with remnants of laughter on his lips

"Sorry, I didn't mean it like that but anyway. Hey Dave, good match earlier" she blushed

"So you watched? It was ok, not my best. Kinda hurt my lower back" he said as he was storing ever curve of her face in his memory

"Yeah, I did. I kinda noticed that but its always good to start with the positive then the negative wont hurt so much" finishing the sentence with a polite smile

They both turned to the monitor. Everyone knew it was near enough the end of the match so Adrienne grabbed Rebecca's hand and looked in to each others eyes with a faint smile. At this point, the whole roster was basically crowded round the Fair and Michaels Families, all of whom were engulfed in the match, then something caught everyone's eyes

"_I'm Sorry, I Love You"_ those words were mouthed by Shawn Michaels, everyone knew that it would be the end of the match, tears were in everyone's eyes as Shawn performed a Sweet Chin Music on Ric. Batista saw the tears falling down Adrienne's face as she saw her father pinned Ric Flair, who was also very much like a father to her, so he grabbed her hand and in return she flashed him a smile full of sadness

"_1…2…3" Shawn's music hit and rolled out of the ring, sitting on its edge, eyes full of sadness, he looked once more at Ric's teary composure and walked up the ramp_

The last time she saw her father's eyes that sad was when she told him that she would be going to college to obtain a degree in photography and was putting wrestling on the back burner

_Flashback_

"_Daddy, I need to speak to you" she had travelled from chandler, Arizona to San Antonio, Texas to speak face to face with him. She was so tired but she had to do it now._

"_what's wrong melon? You seem down" he said _

"_it's about my future. I have two choices, daddy. Two paths which could change me and I have to choose one"_

_He knew what she was going to say and sadness filled his eyes. Adrienne felt like she had failed him when she looked into his eyes. She hated that she doing this to him but SHE pushed me_

"_Daddy, I'm so sorry" she frowned "I decided to go to college and major in photography"_

"_you didn't want to wrestle" he looked up_

"_You know I DO but Ma said…." Before she could even finish her sentence he cut her off_

"_its YOUR life Adrienne, not hers! When are you gonna own up to making your own choices and mistakes!" he yelled, she was taken a back because he never shouted at her or called her Adrienne unless he was mad_

_End of flashback_

Adrienne felt arms wrap around her and was soon snapped into reality. Shawn had pulled her and Rebecca into an emotional hug, he was crying on their shoulders. Ric was still out there basking in the crowd's cheers.

"I never want to do that again" he said sniffling

"Daddy, there's only one Ric Flair, you cant make him retire twice" Adrienne said giggling, a few superstars heard her comment and were laughing along with her family. "There it is" she said smiling

"There's What" he looked confused

"The smile we've been aching to see the past few weeks" Rebecca cut in

Ric came backstage to hear large amounts of clapping from all superstars and families backstage. With tears in his eyes, everybody decided it would be best to congratulate Ric on an outstanding career later tonight so he could spend time with his family.

Adrienne started thinking about having to go home to Arizona to her mother, _urgh, _she thought, _I don't know why I care so much about what she thinks, my whole life has been nothing but torture, the way she would use me for her habits and debts_

"Earth to Adrienne… Houston we have a problem" Adrienne looked to see Chris Jericho, Batista and CM Punk laughing their asses off at her

"Now I remember the reason I didn't come back" she snapped

"Awww Aidy baby you know you missed the sexy beast that is Y2J!" Chris laughed pulling her into an embrace. If no one knew that these two were actually good friends then you'd think they were sworn enemies

"Thank God you cut your hair because you kinda look sorta human now and not an assclown" She smiled sweetly

Batista and CM Punk just stood there as the two continued trading blows before they saw a small brunette running and jumping on Adrienne knocking them both to the floor

"HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE AID?! squealed the Energetic diva known as Maria

They both got up and dusted there clothes down, Adrienne turned to Maria, who had her signature cheerful smile stuck to her face. It was Adrienne's turn to be ecstatic as she loved the brunette like a sister; she grabbed her into an embrace and squeezed Maria.

"I got here before the show started, Dad didn't know I was coming today, actually I didn't think I was until Ric told me he had booked me on the next flight from Paris to Orlando and then my flight was delayed, it was chaos, Maria, I tell you! I nearly started screaming at some brattish kid sitting behind me, he wouldn't stop kicking my chair…. Ok now i'm rambling, GREAT!" She whined with a fed up look on her face as the others just laughed

"oh Aid, you coming out tonight? Sounds like you could really need a drink" she said with a puppy dog expression

"Who isn't coming out tonight" she giggled " I say we get so smashed and then dance our asses of and pull some nice looking, Florida Native men"

Dave then suddenly felt a surge of jealously threw his veins, but why? He'd seen her around before but never spoken to her before tonight, why should he careless if she were to go fuck some random dude she'd known 5 minutes but then again she doesn't seem that type. Dave soon snapped back from his thoughts when CM Punk asked if they wanted to go to the cafeteria, they all agreed. On their way, Adrienne and Dave pulled to the back of the group

"Thanks Dave" She smiled

"What for?"

"Keeping me together in the gorilla"

"No problem" He smiled "You just owe me a dance later" they started laughing and then Adrienne mocked a shock face

"Oh well I say David, Are you trying to get in my Panties?"

They stopped and he leaned into her with their heads touching, he takes her by the waist and a bolt of electricity went through them. Adrienne hadn't felt like that in a long time

"Trying?" He said with a raised eyebrow and a cheeky smirk

She giggled and suddenly felt a blush come over her like nobodies business, both unaware that there were prying eyes that would do anything to stop whatever was going on

"Aid, Dave Hurry up!" Shouted Chris, as they walked through the doors, He noticed several divas and superstars walk toward them, each embracing Adrienne and asking how she was and what she'd been up to. Most of them had decided to sit on a big table with some other stars so they could continue to quiz her on her escapades

"What Celebs did you meet?" quizzed Melina; Honestly that girl loved the latest gossip no matter what it was

"You know, the usual, fashionistas or guys who look they're hot like whoa" she giggled "Marc Jacobs actually introduced me to Victoria Beckham, she was there with Eva Longoria, they were so lovely and she knew who I was! She said I take some pretty good shots and congratulated me on a job offer I was asked to consider"

"What job offer?" her dad had walked in with Rebecca, Ric, His family, Mark (The undertaker) and Glenn (Kane) but before she would answer his question, she jumped into Mark and Glenn's arms hugging them and saying how much she missed them. She then proceeded to carry on her conversation with the eager ears around her but was soon stopped when her dad asked her the question again

"What job offer Adrienne?" he said bluntly

"someone's in trouble" mumbled Orton, earning a few laughs

"Well I was offered an assistant job by Annie Lebowitz herself" there were gasps coming from every direction possible "What? Did I tell you she invited me with her when she went to photograph The Queen?"

"No!" shouted a few of the stars

"It was fun and Annie was impressed with the way I held a conversation with The Queen and I chill her out and I must tell you, she aint snobby in the slightest, she actually made a few jokes about how Americans think all British people are related to her" She laughed and as did everyone else " She actually told me that I gave Annie one hell of a bitch face when she yelled at me for something and she asked me to show it her and mimicked it , was so funny guys" she said grinning at the memory

"Are you accepting it?" Shawn said not caring for a word she just said

"Daddy?" She stood up "What if I did? Is that such a bad thing, I get paid 5 times as much for being an assistant! YES AN ASSISTANT!" She yelled.

"Remember the conversation we had 7 years ago? She accept it for you aswell, HELL I bet she even signed your contract for you!" giving back as much as he could

"Your yelling at me cause I'm not a wrestler like you! I'm sorry I'm not perfect, your sweet little angel, who would walk to the ends of the earth for you" she said filling with anger

"Guys don't do this now, its Ric's night" Rebecca said loud enough for them to hear but they just ignored her

"You know what Adrienne, Yeah, I Miss Her!" Stand closer to Adrienne

"SHE'S STILL IN THE BACK OF A BLACK MUSTANG CRYING BECAUSE HER DADDY WOULDN'T REALISE WHAT WAS GOING ON!" she knew she'd gone too far but she didn't care, he never asked where the bruises came from or why she would cry at night, Hell even why she wouldn't sleep in the dark, everybody was staring but nope, she didn't care, he _needed_ to hear this

"WHY WOULDN'T YOU HELP ME?! She would beat me still I was unconscious dad, lock me in a closet or even pass me around when she couldn't afford her fucking fix!" she saw the look on her fathers face, he was broken and tears were flooding down her face, nobody knew where to look but they wanted to hear it so they wouldn't leave

"Im Sorry, im sorry that im not that little girl daddy but she died a long time ago. I couldn't wait to come on the road with you because it meant for ONE night, nobody would hurt me or tell me I was _their_ good girl for being so quiet. I was safe with you, lying in daddys arms is the safest place a little girl could be but YOU WERE NEVER THERE!" It was shawns turn to let tears burn his face, even a few of the divas had tears in there eyes and as they heard about her troubled past

"Daddy why did you think I kept pleading with you to let me stay with you? Or why I asked you to train me? So I could fight back but I couldn't fight back, I was so weak and they broke me. Daddy they broke me" She cried as she went crashing into her fathers warm protective arms and fell to the floor

"Im so sorry baby" He cried "I should have been there but a part of me just thought that you missed me so much and wanted to spend more time with me. The bruises? Well you were always a clumsy child" She smirked at him as he held his pleading eyes on her tear soaked crystal blue ones

"Daddy, it's my fault for wanting her to love me" he held her tight. By that point Ric had asked the Superstars and Divas to leave, ones only remained were their closet friends

"It's her fault for not seeing you baby, she didn't see you but I did, I still do"

A/N: Ok, I kinda like the ending cause it's leading to where im going.. im going to put a filler chap in next to start the chemistry between her and a certain Animal ;)


	3. Your Faithful Watcher

The next morning, Adrienne woke up in her hotel bed with the worst kind of hangover, the 'I don't want to move' kind but was forced too when she heard rapid and repetitive knocking at the door, with a stressed groan she got up and started toward the door, her balance quite not restored she held the wall to keep her up, when she opened the door, she tried to smile but her unannounced guest just laughed at the pale looking Adrienne.

"Nice to see you too Aid" She laughed

"Why so early? Couldn't you leave this till later?" she stressed in a stroppy fit

"Its 12 o'clock aid, its time to rise and shine. Plus I haven't see my bestie in a long time" she replied when she walked to the bed

"Hey Candy" She hugged her friend

Candice Michelle and Adrienne had been good friends for many years as they had met on the set of a photo shoot before Candice was involved with wrestling. The two bonded over their love of wrestling and Candice was the first person she told who her dad was outside of the wrestling family. She was surprised when Candice didn't seem to care that he was her father because that's usually why people, who find out who her father is, tend to want to hang with her. The thing Candice didn't know that it was her who mentioned Candice's name to her father who then referred her to Vince for the Diva Search Contest in 2004.

"So" Candice grinned "Maria told me about you and Dave at the club last night"

"Huh? Nothing happened, we danced, got drunk and danced some more. End of Story" Adrienne shot back

"Uh Huh, I'm guessing there's more to it babe, tell me what happened and NOW!" she said excitedly as she crossed her legs on the bed mimicking Adrienne

"Well…." She started

_Flashback_

"_To Ric, it may be the end of a career but the beginning of a legacy" Vince said with a raised voice_

_Everyone held their drinks up high with a chorus of 'WOOO's!' Adrienne had never seen so many superstars and divas in one place, hell even all the backstage crew and 'stars families were there. This was going to be a great night she thought. She felt a hand on her shoulder and smiled broadly as she began looking into the eyes of Adam 'Edge' Copeland. _

"_Come on Fluff, you owe me a dance after not saying goodbye last time you were with us"_

"_Ok but just one, I want to get so drunk tonight that I can't walk straight" she and Adam just laughed at the headed to the dance floor. Everyone joined them as 'Tipsy" by J-Kwon boomed through the speakers, she was dancing close with Adam but she had her eyes on a dark figure standing with Randy Orton and an unknown blonde. She told Adam she'd be back in a second and was going to get a drink as she walked up to the threesome._

"_Hey guys… and random" she barely smiled _

"_Hey Hopper" Randy laughed whilst Dave and the Blonde looked confused. She hated that he called her that. It was her middle name, okay don't laugh, it's not a joke. Her mother must have hated her that much._

"_Shut it Randall Keith" sticking her tongue out "Don't call me that, or I'll kill you"_

"_Hopper? Is it a nickname or something" the confused blonde said with the most annoying tone, urgh, Adrienne already wanted to kill her_

"_It's her middle name" Randy burst out into hysterics as did the other two but when he looked at Adrienne's flickering eyes, he stopped "Sorry, Aid but come on, lighten up" he quickly said as he saw that she was on her 2__nd__ Thunderfuck_

"_I am lightened up and getting very drunk" she smiled in reassurance that nothing had crept up her ass and died (A/N: ha-ha)_

"_So Hopper, wanna go dance" Dave grinned_

"_Oh god! Don't start calling me that or I'm gonna have to come up with a name for you, big man. But yeah I could dance" rolling her eyes_

_She grabbed Dave's hand leading him toward the dance floor as 'Get Low' by Flo Rida came on. She turned so her back was against Dave's chest, one of her hands on the back on Dave's head and his were on her waist, grinding against each other._

"_**LETS GET THIS PLACE CRUNK AND FOAMY!!"**__ yelled the DJ_

_Naturally, everyone forgot that Tigerwhite's threw regular foam parties. The dance floor was immediately cover with foam as it was shooting from the ceiling as everyone was screaming in ecstasy as they were being covered by the fluffy white substance. Adrienne turned round to face Dave, being engulfed by his big brown eyes _

"_You have beautiful eyes" she suddenly said without thinking "oh god, did I just say that?" she blushed wanting to big pulled into a dark hole_

"_So do you" he smiled and she returned the gesture "nothing wrong with saying what you feel"_

"_Trust me, you don't want to know how I feel at the moment" again… WHY CANT I THINK FIRST she screamed in her head_

"_I think I do"_

_End of flash back_

Candice was giggling and her blushing friend, who had her head in her hands

"You said that? Really?"

"I wasn't thinking" she groaned

"You like him!" accused Candice

"I don't know the man, candy. How can I possibly like him?"

"You don't need to know him to feel something, Bean. It's like you feel an instant connection just by his touch" Candice looked like a love sick puppy. Adrienne knew her best friend was talking about her husband.

"You haven't heard the rest of the story yet" She groaned "They stopped the foamed, I was thrilled when they did, I nearly choked on the stuff. The DJ said he was gonna play a song for the lovers and I was gonna go get another drink but Dave said one more dance so I agreed. No one by Alicia Keys Came on"

_Flashback_

_Dave pulled her closer as the song started; he loved having her in his arms. After tonight's events in the arena, he would do anything to make her smile and feel safe. He wanted to be that guy._

_She put her arms around his neck and his were around her waist_

_I just want you close  
Where you can stay forever  
You can be sure  
That it will only get better_

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

_They were just simply lost in each others eyes to the point of no return. She wanted to stay like this forever_

_No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you_

_The chorus meant so much to her at this point, Alicia keys was right, no one can or could possibly get in the way of this_

_When the rain is pouring down  
And my heart is hurting  
You will always be around  
This I know for certain_

You and me together  
Through the days and nights  
I don't worry 'cause  
Everything's going to be alright  
People keep talking they can say what they like  
But all I know is everything's going to be alright

'_I'll be there for her when her heart is hurting' he thought 'whoa, that's mushy, where did that come from' the voice in his head, taunting him. He noticed a bit of foam on her nose and gently wiped it off. She looked down then back up into his eyes, quietly blushing _

_I know some people search the world  
To find something like what we have  
I know people will try, try to divide something so real  
So till the end of time I'm telling you there ain't no one_

No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I'm feeling  
No one, no one, no one  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you, you, you  
Can get in the way of what I feel for you

_As the song was ending, she pulled him closer, leaving a tingling kiss on his lips before walking away and leaving the club with Maria, Melina, Beth and Ashley. Leaving him mesmerised by the angel he was holding not 5 minutes previously._

_End of flashback_

"Oh My _GOD_!" Candice squealed excitedly like a school girl "You're still reeling from it huh?"

"Yeah" She blushed "It was perfect, pea but I don't know. I don't think I'm for it, especially after last time"

"Bean, He's nothing like Justin. He won't hurt you. I know Dave" the sadness in Candice's eyes said it all

"Justin said it'd never hurt me. I ended up in hospital covered in blood" looking at Candice with tear filled eyes "He tried to contact me the other day but we argued and told me he still had the belt he beat me with"

"Oh Adrienne" Candice hugging her friend and not letting her go

"I can't go through with this again" she replied, wiping her eyes. Justin was her first love. At first he was the perfect gentlemen. Opening doors for her, always picking up the bill, telling her how beautiful she was and how lucky he was. Adrienne didn't know that Justin was a recovering addict, he knew _everything_ about her and she thought she knew everything about him. One day, he slipped up and fell of the tracks. He started hitting her; telling her she was ugly and useless. She was only a fuck for him. This carried on for weeks until it got worse, this time he beat her unmerciless with a belt, he whipped her repeatedly, the marks were pouring blood. The pain was unbearable, she was screaming but no one came. When he left, she was unconscious and a neighbour found her and called an ambulance, they phoned her father who got there as quick as he could. She was out for a day. Her father told her that from this day forward, she will never see him again and made certain of it so she changed her numbers and address. This is when she left for Milan, then to London and to Paris.

"You wont, I promise you that"

Everyone was in the ring thanking Ric but I and my father were just to go out. Yes, Vince agreed that I could go out. I wanted to go out and represent the fans, the people who couldn't hug him and thank him personally; she felt she needed to be there to thank him and to tell him she loves him as does the world. She had to thank the man who had helped her through so much. _Oh this is going to be emotional_' she thought

_I think I'm cute  
I know I'm sexy  
I've got the looks,  
that drives a girl wild  
I've got the moves,  
that really move 'em  
I send chills up and down their spines_

Shawn's music hit as he and Adrienne walked out to the top of the ramp. Shawn wearing blue jeans, cream jacket and cowboy hat held his nervous daughters hand. She was wearing a couture babydoll strap dress that stopped mid-thigh. It had a V cut that showed the middle of her chest and sides of her breasts, the dress was different shades of pink and purple, topped of with deep purple stilettos and priceless diamonds. Her dark chocolate hair was dead straight with a newly added thick fringe that brought attention to her beautiful eyes.

The crowd roared as they walked down the ramp as Ric's tears flowed heavy down his grin bearing face. Shawn got in the ring first so he could separate the ropes for it daughter before embracing Ric in a huge 'manly' hug, Adrienne stood there so she could also show her affection for the heroic man in front of her. Before she knew it, Ric had wrapped his arms around his surrogate daughter, with tears flowing freely down their faces

"Thank you for filling my heart with love when I needed it most, for protecting me when I felt like I didn't need it. For holding my hand and guiding me without me knowing. You are truly the best kind of man Uncle Ric" She said crying, this obviously made him cry even more before replying

"Thank you Angel, for making an old man feel needed" he smiled

Adrienne walked over to stand next to Batista, whilst Shawn and Ric hugged and were talking as Triple H talked, the two exchanged smiles before he put his hand on her lower back and bent down saying "Wanna hang out after?"

"Well I have to catch a flight to Arizona at 3am but sure. We still have to go out for a drink with Ric though" she replied glancing at him

"Of course. Okay, I'll take you to the airport aswell if you want?"

"Yeah, I love that" She smiled

The Rest of the roster hand walked down the ramp and we're clapping and chanting "Thank You Ric" by this point. Those in the ring and the fans soon joined in for the emotion goodbye to the legend who had given blood, sweat and tears to the business for 36 years. As the live feed stopped to the millions of fans at home, everyone in the ring filed out and stood round the ring as The Undertakers music hit, the superstars parted like the red sea to let the deadman walk towards the Nature Boy. After The Phenom had said his goodbyes, he also left the ring, making way for Vince McMahon to honour a man who gave his company so much.

For the second night in a row, the every employee of the WWE were filled to the brim of a nightclub to say their final goodbyes to Ric Flair. Adrienne and Dave Batista walked over to Ric, who was stood with Shawn, Paul(HHH), Vince, Linda, Stephanie, Shane, Ric's Family, Chris Jericho, Big Show and Edge. Adrienne immediately grabbed Ric and hugged him.

"I've gotta leave Uncle Ric" she sadly stated

"Why so early babygirl?"

"I've got a 3am Flight to Arizona. This, I will say, is your fault because you booked the flights"

Ric laughed "I kinda forgot"

"I'll forgive you but only cause it's your special night" she giggled before turning to her father

"Bye Daddy, I Love You"

"Bye Melon, Love you too Kiddo. I'll miss you" he returned

"Miss you too. I'll call you when I land. Hope I'll see you soon" she was now emotional and frowning, not a good combination cause tears usually followed. Shawn read her expression and hugged her, kissing her forehead as Dave said goodbye to everyone else

"Is Dave taking you to the airport?"

"Yes, he is daddy. Don't worry I'll…" With that she felt her phone vibrate and read the text was had received

_Isn't your flight in 2 hours? I'd hurry up and finish saying goodbye or you'll be late._

_Your faithful watcher_

_Justin x_

Adrienne's face when pale and she started frantically looking around her. She was terrified. Shawn grabbed her phone and read the message before handing it to Ric to show him and Paul who it was. She was shaking to her core. She now felt very unsafe. She had no idea how he got her number, she had asked him that when he called her the other day, her father didn't know that. Worried faces were now staring at her, she was getting light headed and dizzy.

"I…I h…have to s…sit down" she said stumbling to the nearest seat, her dad and the other soon followed.

"Baby, are you okay?" Shawn said with a worried face, kneeling in front of her

"He called me the other day" her quick confession turned her father's expression into anger

"WHAT?! What did he say?" he yelled, not angry with her but with that man that scarred his angels memory and body

"He said that wherever I went, he wouldn't be far behind. He refused to tell him how he got my number. Daddy, he's gonna get me but this time he'll finish the job" she cried

"We wont let anything happen to you" Paul quickly cut in "He won't hurt you I promise"

"Adrienne, I'll go with you to your mothers" Dave said forcefully

Adrienne simply smiled "She's picking me up from the airport. Just stay with me till my flight is called, you don't need to come with me on my flight. I'm safe on there. I have to go pack, I need to go"

"Stay here, Adrienne. Your safer here" Ric showed his sympathic eyes

"I can't. Ma said she wanted to see me before I went back to work. That we had stuff to talk about"

With that she got up and said her goodbyes to the worried faces before her as she grabbed Dave and quickly excited the club and got into his car.

"Who's Justin?" he quizzed

"My Ex-Boyfriend" she stared at his gorgeous features "He was abusive"

"Oh" He could see the sadness and hurt that glazed her eyes and he wanted to stop it and fill them with love "Did you want to talk about it?"

"Dave, seriously, there's not much to say but that he slipped of the sobriety track and he blamed me for it. He abused me verbally and physically and one day he just flipped and started beating me with a belt. When I woke up, I was in the hospital surrounded by my Dad, Paul, Ric and Stephanie. I'm scarred for life, both mentally and physically. Those scars remind me that i'm weak and can't defend myself.

He was astounded by the words that flowed so easily from her plump lips, they weren't true "You're anything but weak. You're a survivor, you fight in your own way because violence isn't who you are"

She loved the way he could make her feel so good about herself. As they pulled up to the airport and she got checked in, they found their way to her gate and sat down. She looked up at Dave who looked lost in deep thought. Probably about everything he'd heard of her past the last few days. '_He probably really thinks that i'm weak' _she thought

"You want to ask me something, I can tell by your body language" she finally said

"Your strength amazes me Adrienne, seriously. You've been surrounded by so much hate but it hasn't tainted your love" He looked at her and continued " Why would you wanna stay with someone that hurt you?"

"Because love cancels out hate. If you love something so much, your willing to put up with the bad and with all the stuff I endured with my mother, I figured that Justin wasn't as bad and I could put up with it" she took his hand "Women will do anything to be loved, to feel special. He gave me a year of love before the storm. It was worth it at the time but now" she let out a little laugh "I feel kinda silly for letting someone so weak make me think they were strong"

He cupped her chin with his hand and kissed her softly.

"You're an amazing woman Adrienne Hopper Ramirez"

"Oh god, you didn't just go there did you" she playfully hit his arm as they laughed. _Any woman he was with, were lucky. He's a remarkable man_. Snapping her out of her short lived thought was a woman calling her flight to Arizona, so she got up as she and Dave walked to the woman. She turned around to look at Dave before grabbing the front of his shirt and pulling him into a deep, passionate kiss

"Goodbye Dave" she flashed her sexy smile "I'll call you when I land"

"You better" he winked and she walked on to her flight that was headed to Chandler Municple Airport.


	4. Different Directions

There was only one thing she could think of and that was _Dave Batista,_ her eyes went dreamy whenever she thought about him. He had managed to push all of her bad thoughts away and make her feel so safe and wanted. She soon fell asleep him covering every inch of her dreams.

After sleeping for a few hours, Adrienne woke up to the sound of the flight attendant telling everyone that the flight was due to land in 10 minutes. She groaned as she hated this part of the flight but more of the fact that in 20 minutes she'll be reunited with her mother. _'What did I ever do to God that he would put me through this' _she thought.

After claiming her luggage, which was unusually quick, she walked through arrivals to find her mother. As she looked round she saw her, with her back against the wall like she just didn't want to be there and she didn't have to be there so this is what made Adrienne think her mother was up to something. Her Mother, Cassiel Angelica Ramirez, used to be so beautiful when she was younger, she looked like a young Pricilla Presley but with a Mexican twist. Now looking at her mother, you see someone who doesn't sleep or care for themselves. Hell you need a double take to see she doesn't live on the street. Cassiel means the Angel of Saturday and The Earthly Mother, _earthly? Angel? Mother? Am I missing out on some kind of joke_ she thought giggling to herself.

Cassiel wrapped her arms around her daughter as Adrienne reluctantly returned the hug.

"How your flight?" Adrienne always loved her mothers thick Mexican accent

"It was ok, slept most of it though. We going home?"

"Yeah, my cars just outside. When do you go back to work?"

"I leave Sunday, ma but there's something I want to talk to you about when we get home" She said as they entered, Cassiel's car. It was half an hour before they finally pulled up to the little house that Adrienne had helped her mother buy a few months back. It was pretty when it was brought but now the lawn is overgrown and the flowers dead. _'It was a bad idea to buy it'_ she thought.

"Ma, the house looks …..erm….well, erm,"

"Spit it out Adrienne" her mother glanced at her

"It looks run down already. You haven't maintained it like I said too"

"Leave it Adrienne!" she snapped

Adrienne rolled her eyes as she walked upstairs to her room which had hardly slept in. she decided to shower then go catch up with her mother. As she came out of the shower, she went through her routine as she looked in the mirror, looking at the scars on her body. The small ones were covered with tattoos. She had stars on either side on her hips, another that arched round the top of her belly button that read _Daddy's Girl _but there were two big scars that lined down her back, these were not covered. Tears filled her eyes as she walked over to her closet to get out her clothes, she decided on ripped jeans and a T-shirt that had the girl smurf on it reading "Smurfette". She dried her hair and lightly put on her make up. She pulled up her hair into a messy bun, revealing the tattoo on the back of her neck that said _"DGR" _it was her grandmothers initials, Dabria Grace Ramirez. Dabria, in Latin, is the name of angel and that's exactly what she was. She took in Adrienne and Cassiel when they had no place to go, her grandmother was so caring and loving. She did everything for Adrienne even showed her the love that her mother should have so when she died, she decided to ink her name on her neck to show remembrance to an astonishing woman.

Adrienne made her way downstairs where her mother had made them both some coffee, she was reading the newspaper when she walked through the door.

"What are your plans today?" her mother ask curiously

"Nothing at all, I'm going to relax"

"So, have you called Ms Lebowitz to accept the offer" she couldn't believe that one of the best photographers would want her daughter to work for her. She had no idea why, she had seen her pictures and they weren't that good.

"That's the problem Ma. I've had another job offer" she softly smiled

"Oh" She said Quizzically "From who, little senorita"

"Vince McMahon" She replied, finding her hands suddenly very interesting

"Well, you know better than to accept it. You don't wanna turn out like your father or any of those steroid filled dicks"

Adrienne could tell her mother was high and it saddened her to see her mother fade away like this "Actually I would be honoured to be like any of them. They go through so much just to please and to entertain the fans. Their passion astounds me"

"Urgh, you'll ruin your life Adrienne and if you carry on the way you are, in 20 years time you'll still be worthless and not talented. You should have married that Justin whilst you could have but even you disgusted him enough to beat you" Cassiel spat out

Tears filled her eyes and she couldn't believe what her own mother had just said. She stared at a smug looking Cassiel

"How dare you! I've tried so hard to please you even after everything you've put me through! How dare you sit there and make me out to be a disappointment, when in fact you are!! You're a disgrace of a mother"

"You spoilt brat, I gave you everything you ever wanted and yet you still wanted more. You can't talk to me like this"

"No! Nana gave me everything, not you! She was more of a mother to me than you. What kind of mother would let strangers hit her? What kind of mother would beat her daughter unconsciously for accidentally breaking a plate?" She yelled "You let strange me in our house and had sex with them when you couldn't afford to pay for your fix. You let them touch me and have their way with me when you were busy getting high?! You hate me for being so much like dad, you hate that! It's not my fault you laid down and opened your legs without using protection. That's yours!"

Cassiel got up and started hitting her daughter but instead of backing down, she got up and pushed her mother down on the floor. Just as Adrienne was about to hit her mother. Her phone started ringing

_We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.  
I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,  
Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,  
Look out Jackson town._

"Hello" She answered her phone stopping the Johnny Cash song that was filling her ears with pleasure "Dave, not now, i'm busy. I'll call you later. Tell dad i'm sorry" she shut her phone

"So you're dating one of them" her mother said

"No Mother i'm not, We're friends. Something you've never had. You only have crack dealers and pimps. I'm no longer your problem Ma and you no longer make my decisions. I'm out of here and I wanna thank you for making my life hell"

With that said she packed her stuff and picked up her car keys and flew out the front door with her mother still on the floor. She jumped into her black '99 Toyota Tacoma and sped off, she hadn't driven this car in a long time and she definitely missed it. She put in her CD and Stone sour blasted through the speakers

_This one came from looking  
This one opened twice  
These two seem as smooth as silk, flush against my eyes  
This one needed stitches and  
This one came from rings  
This one isn't even there, but I feel it more because you don't care_

Yeah, Cut right into me  
Yeah, Cause I am Made Of Scars  
Yes I am made of scars

This one had it coming  
This one found a vein  
This one was an accident, but never gave me pain  
This one was my fathers and  
This one you can't see  
This one had me scared to death,  
But I guess I should be glad I'm not dead!!

She couldn't believe what her mother had said to her. Adrienne knew she wasn't useless and she was talented but her mother never seemed to care to find out. Her thoughts were once again interrupted by her phone

_Sittin' in the front seat ridin' down town  
An ice cream cone I'd rap him around  
My little finger  
Tighter then my baby could  
You can make a tear go a long long way  
When you're daddy's little girl_

It was her dad, she could tell by the ringtone. She downloaded the song on her phone as soon as she heard Faith Hill and Jeff Carlson on the radio. She hated speaking whilst driving but if she didn't answer, she'd get a lecture later. She turned down her music and flipped open the phone

"Hey Daddy" She said still half angry over the argument she'd had with her mother

"Are you ok? I've rung you several times" he sounded muffled on the phone

"well i'm driving, i'm just looking for a hotel to stay in for the next few days"

"Not staying with your mother?" He yawned

"Nope, we just had an argument and she basically said everything that's ever happened is my fault and that I deserved what Justin did to me. Oh and i'm useless. I told her she hated me for being like you. Daddy she even started hitting me"

"Oh darlin', it aint your week is it. I'm headed home tonight if you wanna join me for a few days"

"I think I'll pass daddy, I really need to sort out where my head is and what i'm going to do. I'm gonna start house hunting too so I may need your help for that" she replied

"ok Melon. Dave said to give him a call. Miss You, Love You, Bye"

"Will Do Daddy. Miss You, Love You, Bye" she hung up the phone

She finally found a reliable hotel, she came here everytime she and her mother argued so she was pretty well known here. She grabbed her stuff out of the car and walking through the doors to the receptionist. For some reason whenever she came here, the same woman was always there to greet her, it was weird to say the least

"Hello Miss Ramirez" She beamed

"Hey Kate, how are you?"

"I'm good, your rooms all ready for you"

"Excuse me?" Adrienne showed a confused looked

Kate looked down and continued "A Mr Shawn Michaels has already booked a room for you. He said he knew you'd be coming here"

Adrienne giggled "He knows me so well"

"He does" Kate giggled "Your room is 207. by the way, you looked stunning on RAW Miss Ramirez"

"Oh god, you saw that? Well thank you anyway Kate. See you in a bit"

Adrienne jumped into the elevator, which was held opened by a man who was with his family that consisted of him, his wife and two sons. Adrienne Stood there content when she heard one of the boys saying

"That's a woman who was on RAW"

"Oh Yeah! It is. Ask her for her autograph. She was with Shawn Michaels, it might be his wife" the other one said

Adrienne stepped in the conversation with a smile and said matter of factly "I'm actually his daughter"

"WOW!" they said in unison. Their parents looked on smiling "Can we have an autograph? Please please please" one of them spoke up

"Sure Hun, got paper and a pen?"

Their mother started rummaging through her bag pulling the much needed items out and she signed away.

"So are you a wrestler?" said the father

"No, actually I'm a fashion photographer" Adrienne smiled "Why? Do I look like one?"

"You could passed for one" The wife said

"Thank You. I'm honoured" she chuckled

Adrienne has muscles but none that would rivalled the wonderful and talented Beth Phoenix. Adrienne suddenly bent down to the boys height and said

"You never know, one day I might be on that show and you guys will be the first to get my autograph" The elevator dinged to alert her of her stop

"Well that's me. Have a nice day ya'll" She grinned

"You too" they said in unison.

She finally made it to her room, she dropped her bag and fell on her bed.

"This is the life" she mumbled

She quickly got under the covers and started drifting when she heard her phone

_We got married in a fever, hotter than a pepper sprout,  
We've been talkin' 'bout Jackson, ever since the fire went out.  
I'm goin' to Jackson, I'm gonna mess around,  
Yeah, I'm goin' to Jackson,  
Look out Jackson town._

"URGGHHHH!! One minute of peace please!!" She yelled before picking up her phone

"Hey Dave"

"Hey Hopper, just checking in. You said you would call when you landed" he replied sweetly

"I know, sorry. I just had a blazing row with my mother and I got pre-occupied"

"You ok?" Dave asked worriedly

"Yeah, i'm just gonna chill out for the week and go back on Saturday to check on her"

"What was it about?"

"Oh, just my future and how worthless and pointless I am. Anyway, how are you?" she giggled, finally seeing how pathetic her mother was

"I'm glad you see the lighter side of it Hun" he laughed. He loved it when she giggled, it was cute. "Well we'll talk more later once you've rested plus i'm at the arena ready for Smackdown but apart from that i'm good"

"That's great. Well good luck and have a good show babe" she said putting the phone down. She missed his eyes.

Over the next few days she relaxed in every part of the hotel, she felt so revitalised after the well needed break. She had spoken to Dave and her Dad everyday with a few phone calls from Candice, Maria, Randy and Ric, she even felt stronger enough to deal with her Mother.

It was now Saturday. Adrienne woke around 10:30 am and decided to have a nice long shower to relax in before having to deal with her mother. When she stepped out, she once again looked in the mirror with the scars that are looking back at her and reminding her of her troubled life. She walked over to her phone that was on the nightstand and found she had a text message

_Good luck babe_

_Dave_

_X_

She smiled and sent back a simple thank you and that she'd talk to him later.

She dried and straightened her hair, clipping back her fringe and applying smoky make-up. She thought she'd go for a relaxed look and had picked out some black skinny jeans, a dark off the shoulder top that read 'Queen of RocknRoll' and slipped on some black stilettos. She stood in front of the lengthy mirror whilst slipping on thick black bracelets on each wrist. _'perfect'_ she thought as she threw everything she needed into her big black Marc Jacobs bag and made her way to her car.

She dialled her mothers number but there was no answer so she left a message

_Ma, It's Adrienne. I'm on my way to see you_

She pulled out of the car park and made her way to her mothers, it doesn't take long but it felt like a lifetime getting there. She was beginning to feel nervous because today she was finally breaking free from her mother, she was gonna tell her that its my way or the highway. Part of her felt relieved that she could finally tell her mother how she felt but the other part was scared that she would finally cut Adrienne off.

'_How could she not understand that I did everything for her'_ she thought.

She pulled up in the driveway to the house which was supposed to be a home but never felt like it. Adrienne had a feeling in her stomach that something wasn't right but she didn't know what it was. As she stepped out of the car and walked to the door, she put the key in, the feeling got worse.

She walked in the house and shouted

"Ma! I'm Home!!"

No Answer

"Ma!" she shouted again.

Adrienne decided to look round the house starting with the downstairs. There was no trace, so she headed upstairs and walked into her mothers room. Not there.

She looked in the bathroom. Not there.

So she decided her mother probably out to score some crack and headed toward her own room. She opened the door and gasped at the site before her.

Her Mother was hanging from a light fixture.

Adrienne started shaking and crying frantically. She quickly picked up her phone and dialled 911

"Hello? Help! My mothers in my room and shes hanging from the ceiling. I don't know, I've only just come home. Oh God, please help me! Its 171 Cherry orchard Drive. Please help!" She hung up and ran to her mothers limp body trying to get her mothers body down. Not even 5 minutes later she was pushed out of the way by 4 men who were trying to get her down and when they succeeded. Cassiel's pulse was checked and a medic confirmed that she was dead. Adrienne broke down crying in the arms of a police officer.

"This cant be happening" she cried

"I'm sorry for your loss Ma'am" the officer offered sympathetically

"What do I do?"

"Did you want us to call any relatives for you" another officer said

"I was the only one left" she cried harder

Medics put Cassiel's body in a black bag and carried it out as the male officer told her she would have to fill out a statement at the police station, she agreed and followed them and filled out a statement. They once again offered her sympathies and she made her way back to the house and went to her room. She fell on the floor crying but she couldn't understand why she was so upset when she knew if it was the other way round, her mother wouldn't be grieving as much as she was. She carried on looking round the room when a piece of paper with her name on it caught her attention and went over to it to read what it said. She cried even harder at the suicide note her mother left. She stayed in the room until the Sunday when she had to leave to catch her flight, she went back to the hotel to gather her things and put on a pair of big sunglasses to hide the fact she had been crying. She had over 20 missed phone calls from various different people and several voice messages saying that they were worried about her. She simply ignored them.

Once she had gotten into the airport, she decided that she wanted to go in a different direction.

**A/N: Okay, this is the fourth, hope its okay. i quite liked this one because it flowed easily. Thanks Inday for the comment, glad your liking it so far. More R&R please, i would be grateful for any opinions etc. im already working on my 5th chap which i will post tomorrow**


	5. How I Feel

It was Monday night RAW and Shawn Michaels was in his locker room with several different people including Triple H, Batista, Chris Jericho, Randy Orton, John Cena, Maria and Candice Michelle who were talking about Adrienne's disappearing act.

"Something's wrong" Shawn stressed

"I'm fully agreeing with you Shawn but there's not much else we can do, she's not answering her phone" Candice pointed out and Maria nodded showing she agreed

"It's unusual for her" Randy added

Dave just sat there like someone had told him a relative died. He couldn't understand why she wasn't talking to anyone. Why had he fallen so quickly for her just to get his heart stomped on like this?

Everyone was now in full swing talking about tonight's events when the door burst open, showing a pale yet fragile looking Adrienne. Shawn rushed up to his daughter embracing her

"What's wrong?!" he didn't know whether to be happy or angry about his daughter's behaviour

"Dad sit down, that also includes everyone else" she shot back sternly, looking around the room

Everyone looked confused. Something was wrong and their suspicions were confirmed when she took her sunglasses off, which was the first time since she left her hotel in Arizona.

"I need to tell you something" she confessed with tears falling down her cheek, looking at the anxious and worried faces around her.

"What's wrong babygirl" Paul said

"Dad…." She was crying even harder, like a little girl "Its Ma"

"What Happened Aid" Randy hated seeing his best friend in this state

"She killed herself…." And with that, using up the last piece of energy, she crumpled to the floor in a hysterical crying fit "It was my fault"

Shawn rushed over to her as did Dave and Paul; the others were too shocked to move at the revelation. Dave picked her up and placed her on the sofa.

"I can't believe it" Shawn was just as upset, at one point he had loved that woman with every being in his body. Adrienne looked at her father placing one hand on his cheek to remove the silent tear.

"She left me a note, Daddy, Telling me it was my fault for anything that ever went wrong in my life. For her never accepting who I was and that when I die, she'll meet me in hell" she paused whilst still crying "She also said that she wants to be buried face down so the world can kiss her ass"

"Never lost her sense of humour then" Paul added trying not to chuckle at the last part of the statement.

"Yeah" Adrienne showed a little smirk from beneath the tears to show it was ok

"Why didn't you call me?!" Shawn's anger started rising for some unknown reason

"Huh? Dad, my mom just died, a woman you haven't spoken too since I was 18 so please don't stand there and lecture me like I've just committed some fucking crime" she felt hurt by his anger, she had just lost her mother

"I had a right to know. I can understand that you were upset but I had the right to know that the mother of my daughter passed away" he shot back, the others started to feel very uncomfortable and felt it was best to leave them for a while. Adrienne had noticed Dave's hurt expression and knew she would have to talk to him later.

"Daddy, I know and I'm sorry but I needed to clear my head and think things through" she sniffled through the through the sentence

"I Know. I'm sorry melon" he said sympathetically "But It didn't help that you locked your self away and it was stupid that you didn't come to me. I may have had no contact with her but I still cared, I loved that woman. She gave me the most beautiful blessing in the world, she gave me you" Adrienne stared at her father with a heart warming smile. Shawn had always given her affection; he made up for what her mother couldn't give her. She may have yearned for love from her mother but he had always made up for that by loving her for the both of them.

"No, you've done nothing wrong. You know I can be selfish sometimes, I mean I know I've hurt you and some of the others by contacting you but I needed time, yaw know? Just to be with me, to decide who I am and what I want without any interruptions and it worked miracles Daddy"

"That's good to hear but aren't you supposed to be in a meeting in London round about now?" her father questioned

"Actually, I turned the job down" Her fathers face shocked and she flashed him a huge grin for the first time in a few days

"Well what are you going to do?" he wondered

"Well, that's what I need to talk to you about. I had an interview with a Mr Vincent Kennedy McMahon and his wonderful daughter Stephanie" her father's expression grew wide and she expected he knew what she was going to say next

"He offered me a contract…." Before she could finish her sentence her father engulfed her in a tight embrace and with a shortness of breath, she continued "I accepted it but I guess you could already tell" she laughed

"I'm so proud baby, not that I wasn't before. When do you start?" he quickly recovered

Adrienne giggled "I know Daddy dearest. Well saying that, tonight actually, Vince thought it'd be a great idea to introduce me as your daughter"

"Really? Now I'm super hyped. Do you know when you get your first storyline?" _again with the questions_ Adrienne thought. She didn't really want to tell him that she did know but he'd find out from Paul anyway

"Well, Vince also thought it'd be great to throw me into yours and Dave's storyline"

"Wait! It's not what I'm thinking is it?" he stared at her

"What that I'll be playing his 'Love interest?'" again she chuckled but thought _damnit _at the same time "actually, yeah. They thought if they threw that in there then that way, it would add some more interest and heat"

"I suppose but i'm not sure, i'm gonna like seeing, _ya know_" he winked

"Eww, Dad that's wrong" she looked disgusted at him trying to contain the laughter "It's only kissing" She added

"So when will you make your appearance?"

"During the highlight reel but all Dave knows is that a mystery woman is going to do it and they'll meet during the ring. Only you, me, Vince and Steph know. So you can't say anything"

"I won't, I promise Darlin'"

"Good, anyway, I gotta go talk to Dave, he didn't seem so happy with me earlier" Shawn once again hugged his daughter and kissed her temple.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adrienne left and could felt people staring at her, obviously news got out about her mother as the gazes were ones of sympathy. She hated it and never liked it when people pitied her, it was annoying but she couldn't help but frown about her loss, she hated that she loved her so much. She soon arrived outside of the men's locker room where she hoped Dave would be, as he won't be wrestling and he isn't a RAW superstar, so he doesn't have the privilege of his own. She stood there thinking about knocking on the door and what she will say until she felt a hand on her shoulder and familiar voice say

"Staring at it wont open it" It was the Ex Champ John Cena chuckling

"You should be a comedian, ya know that? Actually I was about to knock to see if Dave was in there"

"I'll have a look for you little one"

"Thanks Johnny boy and hey! I'm not little! I'm vertically challenged" she grinned at him, even though she was 5'7, she was still tiny in comparison

John went inside for what it seemed like forever, she wished he would hurry up as she has to get ready. She propped herself on some big trunks outside of the room, closing her eyes and thinking about everything that had happened the last few days from her mothers death to her finally accepting a WWE contract. She was unaware, however, that Dave was now standing in front of her, smiling at how peaceful she looked but he knew she wasn't asleep so he put his hand on her leg making her fall off the trunk on to the hard floor. Dave was now laughing so hard, tears were falling down his face and Adrienne, herself, couldn't help but laugh at what had just happened

"Ok big man, that's enough. Help me up please" she said. He held out a hand, which she gratefully took and started to dust herself off

"You wanted to see me?" he said sounding like a naughty school boy who had been sent to the headmaster's office

"Yeah, it was just to apologise for not calling you when I said I would"

"Don't worry, you had a lot to deal with" he replied stroking her cheek. She couldn't help but smile at how his touch could make her knees buckle

"No, it wasn't right of me. I should have given the heads up but I didn't"

"Hey, you were going through some stuff and needed some time. Don't fret about it" he smiled at her

"Hmm, yeah I know. Anyway I just wanted to say sorry but I've gotta run, got me some errands to run" she giggled

"Okay, I'll see you after my segment?"

"Yeah, sure" _actually during_ she thought

She kissed Dave on the cheek and walked towards hair and make up to get ready for her official debut

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Shawn was yelling at Batista in the ring

"Flair got exactly what he had asked for at WrestleMania," adding "I did what anyone would have done, even you Batista. So if your gonna do something then do it! Come on!"

Batista simply replied "I already did"

Just as Batista was about to answer, Shawn's music hit. Confusion piled on the face of the two superstars but Shawn's was hinted with a smile, he had been waiting for this day for 25 hellacious years

_I think I'm cute  
I know I'm sexy  
I've got the looks,  
that drives a girl wild  
I've got the moves,  
that really move 'em  
I send chills up and down their spines_

Adrienne walked out on to the stage and a huge grin appeared on Batista's face as she was his mystery women, _Thank God_ he thought. She had decided on wearing something that aired innocence and picked out a white silk strapless baby doll dress that stopped mid-thigh, a pair of white and silver styled plat formed heels finishing with a diamond necklace and a big diamond ring. Her dark chocolate hair was straight with her fringe going to the side; anyone would have thought she was a supermodel. The crowd were cheering and whistling as she walked up the steel stairs, Shawn opened the ropes for her as she stepped through and then embraced her father.

She then walked over to Batista hugging him, '_I'm going to love this storyline'_ he added to his earlier thoughts.

Shawn pulled his face into one of confusion, he'd been practicing this all evening, but he wasn't alone as the crowd were right with him

"What's going on?" he quizzed the two before Adrienne grabbed the microphone from Batista and began to talk

"Daddy, I can explain but I think it's only fair that I introduce myself" she explained before addressing the crowd "Hello Albany, New York! I bet ya'll are wondering who am I? Well it shouldn't be hard to guess, my names Adrienne Michaels. Yes, you heard that right. I am The Showstoppers eldest daughter and you'll be seeing a lot more of me, I promise" the crowd roared and a sudden surge of adrenaline hit her, she loves it. Shawn couldn't help but beam at her using his last name

"Daddy, I didn't … erm, well I don't know how to explain this but I've been seeing Batista for a little while. I didn't know you guys were fighting, I thought you were on separate brands"

"I won't let this happen, I won't allow it!" Shawn yelled

"She's a grown woman, I'm pretty sure she doesn't need your approval or your damn permission" Batista snapped, getting in Shawn's face

Adrienne put herself in between the two huge stars as the crowd start cheering for them to battle

"Hey guy's stop it! Daddy like he said I'm a grown woman and can date who I want. But onto other things, you're both really pathetic, you know that! You both love Ric and admire him, why the hell are you fighting about him?! He asked for Shawn to fight him, Dave, he knew he was going to get _Mr Wrestlemania_. So both of you quit your bitching but if anyone were to lay a hand on you Daddy, I would have reacted the same. You're both as stupid as each other! And I wont be apart of this, I wont stand by and watch two men that I love hurt each other. Until you two grow up and start acting like men, I'm cutting ties with you both"

The two men looked at her, astounded by what she'd said before she dropped the mic and left the two men standing in the ring, looking at each other. Adrienne waited in the gorilla for the two men to join her. As they came back, she jumped into her fathers arms and squealed like a school girl who had just met her idol

"How did I do papi?!"

"You were great" he beamed

"Why didn't you tell me it was you Hopper?" Dave said intentionally using her middle name

"Wanted to see the look on your face and it was priceless big man" she laughed

"Your just mean" he started pouting and she pulled him into a hug

"I'm gonna leave you two to it" Shawn said before leaving

She watched her father walk away before turning to Dave

"How about I take you out for a drink?"

"And food, I'm starving" he quickly replied

"You don't ask much" she laughed "Okay, meet me at my rental in 15 minutes"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She noticed that Dave was already waiting for her at the car and smiled, he looked like he had something on his mind as she greeted him with a hug

"What's wrong Hun, you look lost in thought"

"Nothing, I just got a call from my girls. Made me realise how much I miss them" he said

"Well when's your next day off? I'm sure you could go see them then"

"Well it'll be a little while yet because me and Shawn are going to be working overtime as it's inter brand" he frowned

"Well Hun, I know both sides of the story and I know how hard it can be. I missed my dad so much when he was on the road but I understood that he had to do what he loved even when I was young and when I went on the road myself doing this photography stuff, I missed my family like crazy but I had to do what I had to do"

"Yeah I guess" he said still frowning

"Hey, stop frowning! I'm taking you for a drink so be damn happy about it, I never get my money out" she laughed

They both climbed into the car, both silent with the thoughts running through their minds. Adrienne hated seeing Dave like this but she understood how he felt, more than he'd ever know. Her family was absent from her life a lot, even when they were with her.

In no time at all, they pulled up outside of a bar that was, luckily for them, still serving food. Adrienne and Dave hadn't spoken a word to each since they left the arena and were now sat in a private booth, staring at their drinks and after being annoyed at the silence, Adrienne spoke up

"I'm really not into silence Dave" She stared into his deep brown daring eyes

"Sorry, just a lot running in my head"

"I know what you mean. I've got to work up the courage to attend my mothers funeral in two days, I'm just lucky someone else took care of the arrangements" she added a warm smile onto her face

"I'm so sorry Adrienne, I've been that immersed into my own bullshit that I haven't helped you with your grief. It's selfish of me" he grabbed her hand to show her of his sympathy

"Dave, don't worry. I've had it all day because somehow everyone found out about it; all I'm getting is sympathy, sympathy I don't want to be honest. She never did anything for me, why should I care?"

"Doesn't change the fact that she's your mom" he added. He knew she had a rough life but never really knew the ins and outs of it, he heard stuff from her argument with her dad but that's as far as it goes. Adrienne could see the curiosity in his eyes about her mother so instead of making him ask she thought she would just tell him

"No it doesn't, your right but she never acted like one. For as long as I can remember there were strange people going in and out of our house and they were doing drugs in front of me, I always thought that it was acceptable to do drugs as it was always around. My mother was wrong for never setting me straight in that aspect as it led for me to experiment myself" She paused as food was laid in front of them, followed by more drinks and Dave continued to listen intently as she was finally opening up

"I had a wild side when I was younger, I dabbled in a lot of drugs, hell I even did them with my mother but that all stopped when one of her friends overdosed in our house and later died in hospital. That experience scared the shit out of me so much that from there on out I began to focus on school more and I was able to see my Dad more as my Ma couldn't be bothered with me anymore"

"But you said there was abuse" he regretted saying it as he saw the hurt look in her eyes "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to…" she interrupted him before he could finish

"No your right, there was. She hit me a lot, sometimes till I was bloodied and bruised but that never dampened my spirits. It kinda made me stronger but I think you're referring to the pimps and dealers. Am I right?" she delicately smiled

He just nodded; he didn't want to interrupt her at this point. He wanted her confess her heart and soul to him but he really wasn't ready for what he was about to hear

"It started when I was 7 and it was usually because my mother couldn't afford to pay for drugs. She knew the guys would take anything she would offer and they wouldn't say no to anything so I was offered. They would beat me if I said no to their advances or if I screamed whilst they were trying to force their selves in me. Sounds horrible I know but you wouldn't understand the half of it. Soon enough I learnt the routine and would let them finish and leave; they would usually beat me during just for kicks but I wouldn't let them break me Dave, and because of my childhood, my heart can't honestly break as it was never whole to begin with, I built a wall around it and part of me thinks that's why Justin did what he did because he couldn't get through the walls I had built. The hardest thing in the world for me is for people to see me cry, weird I know, but Justin always pointed that out to me as a weakness and so I don't cry, even when he hurt me, and from then on I promised myself never to trust again but some people forced their way in and I'm glad for that but back then, when I was upset or hurt, I would force myself to smile so no one would ever see the pain I carried"

Adrienne suddenly paused to take a sip of her drink but again Dave refused to comment as he knew she wanted to carry on

"I always thought that no one could see the pain in my eyes. Never thought they could hear my heart cry or see my soul bleed but for some unknown reason Dave, you can"

He was shocked at her confession but she was so right. He could see it all and he could feel it all

"Adrienne, I can feel it too. Just by touching your hand, I can feel your pain as if it were my own and I know I can't understand what you've been through but I'll always be there for you"

"Enough of that stuff though" and with that her heart closed again "So, Dave, tell me more about you. You've never really told me about yourself. So spit it" she giggled, trying to lighten the conversation

"Well I have two beautiful daughters, one of which has given me two even more beautiful grandsons. I have two ex-wives, both of which I'm on good terms with and I have one sister" he laughed before adding "I don't know what else to say, offer me a lifeline, I may want to phone a friend"

The both fell into a fit of laughter which led to several people glancing over at them

"Apart from being a sexy grandfather, the only problem you have is that you miss your family?" Adrienne asked trying to stop her laughter

"Yeah basically, that's it"

"What about relationships? I've heard some pretty good stuff about you and some Diva's Mr Bautista"

"Yeah, you probably have. Gossip spreads like wildfire here in the playground of the WWE" again they both laugh

"So, it's true about you and Melina dating?" her face looking a little disenchanted and Dave had picked up on this

"Yeah, it _was _true. It ended a little while ago because of us being on different brands. Gets a little difficult" he noted that her face had, once again, gone from enthusiasm to disappointment during the time of his short sentence. He cupped her cheek and was stroking it with his thumb and instead of telling her that he would go through it again just to be with her, he pulled her into a deep passionate kiss and was relieved when she recipitated it. She groaned as his tongue made his way into her mouth and was massaging it against hers. She had to tell him now, she need him and wanted his touch to caress her _and her only_

"Dave…." She said gasping for air and pulling back

"Yeah" He wanted more

"I…. I'm…..never mind"

"You don't have to say it, I know" she was startled and stared at him

"You know?"

"Yeah" he said "I think I'm falling for you too"

They smiled at one another as she felt a blush crawling toward her cheeks

"Then stop staring at me and kiss me again, _big man_" She said seductively and winking at him

Before they knew it, they had pulled again from the second passionate kiss of the evening due to Adrienne's phone beeping, she said she wanted to read the text as it may have been her Dad wanting to talk about tonight but Dave could tell by the sudden lose of colour from her generally stunning tanned skin. This was bad.

"Who is it Hopper?"

"I….Why…This….No" She started crying as Dave took the phone from her hands and saw the picture message that was sent to her. It was of her and Dave kissing with the text

_You bitch! I told you that you'd turn out like your recently departed mother. You won't escape from me this time; I'll always be a step a head of you. You won't see it coming_

_Justin x_

Dave pulled her into an embrace and she leaned into the nook of his neck, she was leaving mascara stains on his white shirt from crying so much

"I can't do this with him again" she said through tears "He damn near killed me last time"

"I won't let him get near you. Come on we're going back to the hotel"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Once they had got to the hotel, they noticed superstars were in the lobby talking or getting ready to go out, some of them were staring in their direction so Adrienne asked Dave if she had something on her face and he said it was only a little bit of mascara but it's not that noticeable. She saw her father sat with Paul and Stephanie on some seats and decided that they should go over and talk before getting some well needed rest before flying to Smackdown tomorrow.

"Hey Daddy" she said softly "Hey Paul, Hey Steph"

"What's up Babygirl" Paul asked

"Nothing. Me and Dave just went for some food"

Adrienne positioned herself next to her father whilst Dave took up an armchair opposite

"Melon…" Shawn looked into her eyes and could tell they were puffy. Something was wrong

"Yeah?" she replied coyly

"What happened?" Adrienne hated that her father always knew when something had happened, whether it be good or bad.

"Nothing papa" she quickly looked over a Steph, someone she had known since she was a baby, she considered this girl to be something of a sister to her

"How's baby?"

"She's good Hun but you ain't getting out of answering your fathers question" she laughed

"I'm divorcing you Seth! Bob no longer loves you" they both start laughing. Steph was given the nickname Seth after Adrienne had trouble pronouncing her name when she was younger so Steph decided to call her Bob, reason is unknown, she just couldn't think of anything else.

"Hey! You'll never lose love for Seth" she beamed "Now come on spill or we'll get it out of Dave" Dave at this point Received glares from both women but became suddenly agitated that she wouldn't admit when she wanted help and so something in side of him snapped

"I'm going to get a drink. Just spill it Adrienne, then we can get the damn thing sorted"

This earned worried looks from the three people sitting before her and she sent a fierce look in Dave's direction but he just carried on toward the bar to get some drinks

"It's Justin" her hands were always interesting in these sort of conversations as she hated to watch the expressions on their faces "He basically told me that he's coming and this time I wont escape. Even though, technically, I didn't last time."

"Adrienne, you know you have us to protect you" Adrienne and Steph found it hilarious that her dad and Paul said that at the same time but frustration hit her, she couldn't keep going over the same conversation with them

"You can't be with me all the time!" her voice slowly rising "You can't hold my hand at all times to protect me from the big bad wolf. He will get me with or without your protection. This wont be over till its over!"

"Stop being so negative and tough on yourself. He wont touch you" this time it was Steph who commented

"You know what? I don't need this bullshit. You're not in my shoes; you haven't been through the things I've been through. I'm going to bed and I'll meet you down here at 7 sharp for our flight" she left abruptly barging past Dave and Randy as she did so.

She heard Randy call her name but she was fuming. Once the elevator dinged on her floor she ran to her room, opened the door and jumped onto her bed. She had been through so much and she just wanted it to end but she knew it wouldn't until Justin got one last shot at her

_Flashback_

_Justin was yelling at Adrienne's crumpled form on the floor, she was too scared to get up and be on the end of another devastating blow._

"_Get up, you ugly bitch!" He screamed "GET THE FUCK UP!"_

"_L… leave m….me a…alone" she managed to say through gasps of desperation_

_He grabbed her hair and yanked her up. She felt as though she had just been through 12 rounds with Mike Tyson and she barely had the energy to stand. She felt a burning whip sensation in her side, it was excruciating. She looked up at Justin's angered face then down to his hand to see his belt_

"_You deserve this you fucking whore. You're an embarrassment"_

_He repeatedly whipped her with the belt, sometimes alternating it with punches and slaps. She was covered in blood, to the point, you couldn't recognise her, her screams were deafening._

_He continued to beat her senseless until the red wall in front of his eyes had disappeared, he saw the destruction before him and ran out of their apartment as two people were running toward it._

_The two people ran in and saw the beautiful mess that lay before them and phoned for an ambulance. Adrienne was half conscious but she could feel a white light take over her eyes._

_She was rushed to hospital; her heart stopped on the way but was allowed to beat once again. One more scar to her already broken heart would not matter._

_She was place in ICU for the next month, with tubes flowing in and out of her helpless body. It had killed Shawn to see the tubes placed in his dear daughter's mouth._

_She was surrounded by love in the form of Shawn, Rebecca, Paul, Stephanie, Randy, Mark, Glenn, Candice and Chris; with occasional visits from the rest of the WWE family. Her mother 'couldn't' make it. _

_They all turned to the vulnerable body in front of them as they could hear chokes and gasps for air coming from her blocked mouth. Her hands were tugging the tubes and tears trickling from her eyes, the last time Shawn had seen tears was when she was 7 years old and begging to stay with him but luckily before she could pull them out, someone had buzzed for the nurses and they came flying threw the door, telling her not to touch them and that they will be taken out but she needs to be calm._

"_You all need to leave! NOW!" shouted one of the nurses as she opened the door for them to leave. They waited anxiously outside the room for half hour until the doctor, who had flown past them 20 minutes before causing them to worry more, came out to address her loved ones_

"_Mr Hickenbottom?" The doctor looked up from his chart and searched for him_

"_Yeah that's me. How is she?"_

"_She's doing fine. Miss Ramirez was a scared when she woke up and felt as though she couldn't breathe, which is normal. There are no extensive injuries except for several scars across her body, they may still be painful but apart from that she'll be able to leave in a couple days"_

_Shawn gasped in delight "Can we go in?"_

"_Well usually I'd say no to such a large group but she seems to know you're all here so it shouldn't be a problem" he smiled before walked down the hall_

_They all walked in to see the nurses trying to position her comfortably. Adrienne saw them and smiled, they looked as though they've eaten as much as she has._

"_Hey melon" her father said quietly _

"_Hey Daddy" she said barely above a whisper in a scratchy tone_

"_Are you ok?"_

"_I've been better" she smiled_

_End of flashback_

Adrienne woke up in a cold sweat, realising that it was a dream and she wasn't going through it again. She looked over at the clock, which read 4:59 am, her alarm was about to go off but she turned it off before the sound could annoy her.

She got up out of her bed and walked into the bathroom, looking at her pale fragile state. He was near, she could feel it.

After taking a shower and deciding on baggy, ripped jeans and pulling on a New York Giants shirt, yeah she was from Arizona but she was a huge Giants fan, tying it at the back to show off her curves. She grabbed her stuff and headed down to the lobby, where Shawn and Dave were already waiting. She was hoping to chill on her own for a bit but that notion was shot down. It was 6:45 am and it was just getting light outside. Dave turned in Adrienne's direction and gave her a soft smile but she didn't return it. After the crap they both pulled yesterday, Miss nice guy is gone. Miss bitch has made her entrance; she doesn't need anymore 'advice' when they don't know what the hell their talking about. She felt so angry but she had to be calm and collective.

"Hey Baby" Shawn said trying to pull his daughter into an embrace

"Hey" she replied quickly bending down to her case pretending to look for something so he'd get the point

"You ok?" Dave asked with a raised brow

"Yep" she then muttered something in Mexican about them being assholes

"Looks as though the limo's here, you guys ready?" Shawn quickly tried to break the awkward silence as he started to walk towards the vehicle. Dave quickly caught up with him and started talking but she couldn't quite hear what was being said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The limo ride was a relatively quiet one and so was the flight for the first 2 hours of the 4 hour flight until Dave went and sat next to her whilst she was reading her favourite book, 'A Million Little Pieces' by James Frey.

"What you reading?" he asked

"A Book" she said not even looking up

"Is it good?"

"Yeah, I've read it 6 times" _shit_ she thought. She said more than what she wanted, now he's going to think that she's up for a conversation

"Where you buy it?"

"A Book store" _and I'm back in the game _she thought giving a little evil smile

"How was the bowl of bitch you had for breakfast?" his tone a bit more serious

"Twas delicious" she said with a smirk

"Care to elaborate?"

"Why the hell should I? So you can run to my father and tell him?" she snapped

"So this _is_ about last night"

"Fucking genius!" sarcasm drenched her voice

"Why the hell are you being like this? Because I told you to tell your father about the text?" Dave could feel his anger rise at her stubbornness

"No, because it's my business and I trusted you. None of the advice you guys give me helps as you have no clue what is going on and you will _never_ know what I've been through"

"Then tell me, not what happened but how you felt. How you still feel because, something, is eating you alive and your becoming less of the person I know" and with that he got up to go back to his seat but was shocked when he felt her hand on his wrist. Adrienne hated that she was giving in but he was the first to ask how she truly feels when it comes to the situation

"I'm scared, Dave" her voice shaking, barely above a whisper. In all honesty, he could see the fear in her eyes but he wasn't going to tell her that, he was going to let her finish

"He's coming for me, every inch of my body can feel it and the nightmares are back" tears danced in her eyes but she refused to let them touch the outside of her face "I honestly don't think I could go through it again, I'd rather die. I try to be strong yet I'm so weak. I'm sick of being told how to feel when it comes to this subject and being told that I'm protected when none of you can be with me at all times"

Whilst brushing the hair from her face, he simply said "I Know"

She smiled and at this point, she needed to say how she felt

"Dave, I'm not falling for you. I already have"

"Me too babe. I Love you"

"I Love you too" She couldn't help but smile bigger as he leaned in and kissed her when Dave felt a hand on his shoulder and turned around, Adrienne following his eyes to their destination

"What the hell is going on?!" the voice yelled

"Daddy…" Adrienne replied

**A/N: Heys, was delayed by writers block so it took me a while to finish but because of that the chapter is long. I'm not getting much feedback so i dont know if its worth the hassle of carrying on. Please let me know how you feel about it. I dont know if some of the stuff in here is true like a 4 hour flight from Boston to New York as I'm British lol. Thanks Inday for your continued support! Much Love xx**


	6. God Will Protect Me

A/N: I've decided to go on a months from the ending of the other chapter and fill in from there

**A/N: Sorry for taking so long, in a few months will I be a qualified forensic scientist so I've been studying hard and I've been in brazil so had no time to write. Anyway, I was just stumped on where to go from the last chapter, so this probably wont be a great one but if you have any ideas, PLLLEAASSEEE tell me, I'm welcome to them. I decided to update cause I had a little flow in me. Anyway thanks to Inday and to ****cenasy2jortongurl45, your words were so kind ) you rule.**

Dave saw the devastation that over took Adrienne, she'd tried several attempts to contact Shawn but he refused to talk to her, he wouldn't even allow Rebecca to communicate with her but she found her ways. Even though Adrienne was on Raw with her father, she would always fly back to Dave afterwards, it was awkward for everyone in between, along with Adrienne, no one really knew why they weren't talking but he was glad she had no texts from Justin as it would have pushed her over the edge. As Dave was lost in thought; Adrienne stood in front of him and clicked her fingers

"Baby, you ok?" she smirked

"Yeah, was just thinking about you"

"Something bad I hope" she replied winking at him

"Always" he replied pulling her close and kissing her

"As much as I'd love to do this all day, we have an appointment, Big daddy" she stuck her tongue out, grabbing her coat

"Alright, alright" He replied chuckling as they walked out of their room and to their rental.

Adrienne was staring out of the window during the journey to their appointment. She hated not telling Dave what was on her mind, she had been a little distant with him lately and as far as she knows, it's because of her father but what he didn't know was that it's because texts from her ex were coming fast and steady.

"_It's nearly time" she thought_

And when that time came, what's left in the wake of the destruction will be unbearable for her family and friends to deal with; it will break many hearts and kill the light within their souls. No one will be ready for what is going to happen and no one will expect it, therefore when it does happen, the shards of broken glass will revel amongst blood and tears.

_Beep_

Adrienne picked up her phone and smiled over at her lover, who, in retaliation, winked at her. It was as if Justin was reading her mind as she stared at the text and sighed

_It's nearly time, my beloved._

_Time to start saying your goodbyes_

_Justin _

_Xx_

"One of your many boyfriends I see" Dave chuckled

Adrienne gave him a wide grin "Oh of course cause you know I'd jump Evan Bournes' bones any day"

"Oh really"

"Mm hmm you know it babe" she giggled

"So what he want?" as always, he was curious

"To see if I want to hang out tomorrow" she stuck her tongue out

"Yeah, yeah. We're here, you ready?" Adrienne just nodded at his question as they got out of the car and held hands as they arrived outside their destination, she just froze not being able to move, Dave stared at her, he knew this was going to be hard but he didn't realize it was going to be this hard.

"You sure?"

"Positive, I just….. I don't know it's silly" she replied, staring at the ground

"It mustn't be, if you're stuck to the ground. I'm going to be there holding your hand. Promise"

She smiled and pulled him through the door. This was going to be painful but it was something she needed to do.

"Hi, you must be Adrienne" the guy held out his hand and shook both Adrienne and Dave's hands "I'm Josh, I'm gonna be the one that will tattoo you today. You said on the phone you wanted a Guardian Angel covering your back?"

"Yeah, I have some scars I have on my back and I wanted to cover them. I wanted to lettering over it as well"

"Yeah, no problem. What writing would you like?"

"God will protect me" She smiled, he knows she needs it right now

"No problem at all, Jump on the bench and I'll get started" Josh said going to get the stencil he'd drawn whilst Adrienne took her top off, laid down and unclasped her bra so Josh could get started. Dave grabbed a stall and sat next to her holding her hand

"I was worried at the beginning when you said how big you wanted it because I thought this was your first time but I guess it's not" Josh chuckled

"No obviously not" she replied as she chuckled along before she continued "I understand that it might be difficult to cover the scares but it's the main reason for this one"

"Yeah in some cases it can be difficult but it shouldn't be too much of a problem"

Over the next 5 hours all three of them joked, chatted and teased each other over stuff from career choices to hobbies, it was fun to say the least but Adrienne couldn't wait to see the finished product as she stood In front of the mirror to check out what Josh had done

Adrienne gasped and tears stung the back of her eyes as she tried to stick a sentence together

"It's Beautiful, thank you so much" she beamed

"I agree" Dave chimed it

"Well keep it wrapped for aslong as possible and put some of this cream on once you've taken it off, apply twice daily for it to heal nicely"

"Will do. Thanks again Josh, you don't know how much this means" she smiled. They said their goodbyes as Adrienne and Dave left to go to get some lunch.

* * *

Once they were seated and had ordered in a local diner. Dave didn't know how to approach the subject he was about to bring up but he thought _'What the hell'_

"Adrienne"

She looked up with a confused expression, _'he never called me that unless it's serious'_ she continued to look at him for him to carry on, he looked like he was struggling with something.

"When are you going to talk to your father?"

Did she hear what she thought she heard? Was he high?

"When he apologises"

Dave quickly replied "He's your father, he was protecting you. I'm exactly the same with my girls. I think it's hurt him cause me and him were close, he knows what shit I've pulled and about my past relationships, plus I don't think he likes the age gap either"

"I don't care what he likes or doesn't, David" Glaring at him, not believing they were having this conversation "this is about us being happy together. I understand, I really do but he's the one being childish, not me. You're an amazing man, baby, whatever you did in your past, is just that in your past and I've never used that against you so neither should he"

"Hopper, just start mending the broken bridges"

With that they left for a signing, which lasted 2 hours. They were both tired but Dave decided he wanted to hang out with some of the guys whilst Adrienne headed to bed after an exhausting day. As she laid there she continued to think about what he had said. Maybe she should start making amends, so she quickly picked up her phone.

"Hello" came a groggy voice at the other end

"Daddy"

"Melon?" he questioned thinking he'd lost his mind

"We need to talk" She said trying to clear the emotion out of her voice, she missed him so much

"I agree, we'll meet up before One Night Stand and talk"

"Ok. Bye… I love you" she said whispering the last part before hanging up

"Love you too Princess" he said as he listened to noise of a dead line


End file.
